Thalrey
Thalrey Also known as Grey elves Personality: Thalrey are normally, fun loving, cocky and snarky. They enjoy a clever prank. Despite that, most grey elves have large goals for their long lifespans. Some goals are all but impossible, but the spend their years trying to succeed. Most enjoy wandering and adventuring. Physical Description: Grey elves stand about the same height as the average human. Their skin is very pale. Grey elves eye color are usually gray to light shades of blue. Hair colors differ from that of other elven kind as grey elves have black, silver or grey hair. Their average lifespan is around five hundred years, less than most elven races. It is said that they have aquatic elf blood running through their veins, as in olden stories grey elves could shape change into a dolphin. Apparently, this has been lost among grey elves now. Relations: Grey elves usually stick to themselves in their country Talanthus, but their biggest allies are the humans who lie to the south. To the west is Enoth, no love is shared between Grey and Enothion elves. In the past, during the Creetos and Grey elf war over land. The grey elves fought at the side of creetos elves when both races were threatened by a bandit king. They had to put their feud to the side or face annihilation. So they fought and won against the bandit king. After the creetos elves proposed sharing the land and letting their races become one. Half of the grey elf race refused and the other agreed. This led to half of the grey elf races going west and named their country Enoth, there the creetos and grey elves mingled and their children becoming the first Enothion elves. Alignment: Grey elves are good in nature, looking to better the world they live in or their loved one around them. They are also chaotic in the fact that they don’t believe in laws, ones character is what should be judged. Lands: Talanthus country of the grey elves is a forestry region with many hills. Grey elves build their homes almost like humans, where ever they please, whether it be in a tree, hill or just a regular human looking house. Leonthea looks like a human city, for when the Grey elves freed themselves from slavery and reached the shores of Draston, they had no knowledge of building. So they learned from the humans how to build. Long ago grey elves lived in grand towers and buildings in the city of Quevinal on the Continent of Pargon. This city was attacked by horrid creatures sent by the dark wizard Necrolis. Causing the grey elves to flee to the sea. On this journey they were captured by pirates and turned into slaves. After they freed themselves they ended up on Draston. Religion: Majority of grey elves worship Tasar the Golden archer, god of nature. But many also worship Zarth god of Elements or Jarak god of Luck. Language: The native grey elf language is Beaul. It sounds nothing like any language on Draston, since grey elves originally came from Pargon. It is a dying language as more and more grey elves would rather speak Common.